Return Of Something Evil
by XShadowXwriterX
Summary: What if Phoebe had chosen Cole that night again instead of her sisters,And what if she only had piper, what if something unexplainable had happened to paige,And Cole and Phoebe ruled the Underworld together? Read to find out!
1. Bringing you home

Disclaimer: No I do not own charmed or any of the character, although I have made up the story by myself.

Characters: Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Leo, Paige, and more.

Pairings: Leo/Piper & Phoebe/Cole.

Rating: T right now, mostly for language and maybe a little kissing.

Authors note: Please R&R if I get enough reviews I will post another chapter.

Summary: What if Phoebe had chosen Cole that night again instead of her sisters,

And what if she only had piper, what if something unexplainable had happened to paige,

And Cole and Phoebe ruled the Underworld together? Read to find out!

* * *

Phoebe sat, annoyed and frustrated. Work. That's all he ever did, that's all he ever had time to do, was work until it pissed her off. Then she'd yell at him for it and they would get into a fight and she had no one to talk to. Not like she used to, after she choose Cole she regretted it. Still she stayed by his side though, just proving she really did love him, and their daughter, soon to be born.

She looked up from her seat to the empty room that surrounded her "Damn it Cole, this is getting old, and fast" she said in a light whisper.

Without her noticing he had appeared covered by an inferno, then as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "Not again Phoebe".

She looked over to her husband, the current source. Feeling more frustrated at him now, than she did when he wasn't there.

"I didn't call you, so why are you here?" she asked him, not showing any of the love that she felt for him.

"I heard and felt your aggravation, I know you want to see your sister" Cole said then stopped.

Her eyes got bigger, "if you'd stop digging your nose into my business then you wouldn't have to worry about that now, would you?" She said her tone very sarcastic.

Cole turned around, his back to her. "What's it going to take for you to forget about her? You have one of your sisters here with you, or did you forget about her?"

Phoebe didn't care though, so Paige was a vampire again, this time they couldn't save her. Phoebe didn't want to see Paige though, she had seen too much of her already. She missed Piper, the one Halliwell that could not be corrupted by dark magic.

"I guess you have to be good, if your married to an angel" phoebe said in a whisper.

Cole looked at her "Go then, but you better make sure no one sees you, whether their on the good or evil side" he said as he turned and with the flames disappeared once again.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, then stood up and just as Cole had done, disappeared with a ball of flames around her.

* * *

"Leo!" Piper shouted from inside the manor as she backed up into the wall.

"Come on piper, I'm not here to hurt you, why are you afraid of me?" Phoebe asked as she stood there in front of Piper.

Piper Looked at her sister for a moment then lifted her hands up in defense, "What do you want," she stated and motioned for her not to move any closer.

"I just want to talk, it's been a while now, hasn't it now?" Phoebe asked holding her hands in the air as to prove she was there for conversing issues only.

Piper had an angry look on her face "Yeah it's been a while since you became the queen of all evil and dragged Paige down with you" Piper said now mad as hell.

"Oh you had your chance to join with me, but you had to stay here, with your husband he held you back and you know it" Phoebe said with a little smirk on her face.

Her talking about Leo in such a way caused Piper to blow a lamp up sitting right next to Phoebe; she flinched a little then looked back over to piper.

"No need to be hostile now, although if Leo was out of the picture you would have nothing holding you-" Piper blew up another Lamp on the direct side of her, this time it partially hit her.

"Shut Up! Don't you dare talk about him like that, don't you dare touch him!" Piper said as she looked like she was about to explode.

"Okay! Calm down, I didn't come here to fight, I came to tell you, well, it's been awhile and I guess I miss your company" Phoebe said annoyed by herself for making the statement.

Piper looked at her "Get out, Get out now, and let me tell you if you so much as even think about coming back here after what you've done, I will find a way to kill you, your not my sister anymore" Piper said with her anger unexplainable now.

Phoebe shook her head and slowly turned and started walking until she returned to the underworld.

Piper fell to the ground, 'I don't know how much more I can take, I just don't' she said as she began to cry.

* * *

Thanks for Reading...Chapter 2 coming soon. 


	2. Losing more to evil

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any characters in this story or the show Charmed.

Rating: Still T, nothing but language so far, a little kissing in this chapter.

Authors note: Thanks so much for all the reviews keep them coming and there will be a chapter three.

Song: BeatingHeartBaby By: Head Automatica, if possible try to listen to this song throughout reading this next chapter, the song really goes with the story.

* * *

Leo orbed in at that moment, "Piper!" he said as he saw her laid out across the couch, drinking.

"Mmmmm" she said as she covered her ears and took another drink of a bottle of bourbon.

"Oh no," he said as he walked over to her side, "She was here wasn't she?" Leo said, and then an angry look came over him.

"Why can't she just leave us alone," he said bending down to Pipers level and touching her forehead.

"Leo…. you. No…" She was drunk out of her mind, and could barley speak a sentence.

"Piper, listen to me, we need to get out of here, away from all of this, I know this is where all of your memories are but that's all gone, and if we stay here eventually she'll send someone to kill me and take you" he said as his eyes filled with water, thinking of how everything was good in their life before Cole had turned, in Leo's mind he ruined everyone's life.

"Leo," Piper said as she struggled trying to be all in one place.

Leo looked down at her "yeah" he said as he pushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"You have to leave, now" she said as a tear streamed down her face not wanting to show any weakness but she couldn't help it.

"What? No not without you Piper" He said confused and hurt that she would even suggest that he leave her alone with everything that had happened.

She slowly sat up, "she's coming after you, to kill you, and I don't think I will be able to stop her, so you have to leave, it's not a choice." She said as she looked away and tried desperately to hold in all the tears that wanted to run down her face so badly.

Leo looked at her, she wanted him out, and he knew it, but he just couldn't leave her side. "No I won't and if she wants to kill me, let her send her dark lighters and however many she wants, we can fight this together" he said taking her hands.

She withdrew, " no" she said and stood up, she walked over behind the couch, and grabbed her keys off of the small table. "I want you gone by the time I get back, and if it's goodbye forever then, it's goodbye." Piper bowed her head and stared down.

Leo walked over to her, "why are you doing this?" he said as he lifted her chin up with the tip of his hand.

"It just has to be this way," Piper said, looking up to Leo.

He shook his head a little bit, then pulled her close to him, and there lips met. He kissed her liked neither one of them had ever felt before.

Piper pulled back, "that's just making this harder, and I don't need things to get any harder". Piper said turning away and walking towards the door now the tears were pouring form her face, and she felt empty without Leo, she had no one now.

She opened the door and walked out, the darkness over whelmed her. She felt like nothing she could do, would bring her old life back and without anyone she loved in it, she just wanted to die at that moment.

* * *

Thanks so much for the reviews…. coming soon chapter 3! 


End file.
